A Puro Dolor
by Saeko-Kuga
Summary: Una llamada... sentimiento ocultos, lagrimas y culpas... 100% ShizNat


Los personajes de la serie de Mai Hime no me pertenecen en lo absoluto... le pertenecen a Sunrise... al igual que la letra de la cancion no es mia si no de Son By For... solo los mezclee para hacer una historia... que espero que les guste.

**A PURO DOLOR**

Ring Ring….

Se escucha en un cuarto vacío, el sonido del teléfono, el cual suena insistentemente. Una chica de cabello azul cobalto, se aproxima con desgano a contestar. Levanta la bocina y…

¿Hola? –pregunta sin ánimos.

_**Perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento**_

_**Pero me hacia falta escuchar de nuevo**_

_**Aunque sea un instante tu respiración**_

¿Hola? –volvió a preguntar al no obtener respuesta.

"_Hola… Natsuki_..._"_ – se escuchó una voz muy conocida para la chica de cabellos azules, quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer ese acento kyotano.

¿S…Shi…Shizu…ru? –articuló el nombre de la dueña de esa voz con bastante sorpresa.

"_¿Cómo haz estado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos, Natsuki…"_ -la chica de ojos rojos sonrío con tristeza.

Si, han pasado ya 5 años –respondió Natsuki. Después de eso, no dijeron nada… guardaron silencio, no sabían que decir o hacer… hasta que…- ¿A qué se debe tu llamada después de estos 5 años? –preguntó cortando el silencio, pero al hacerlo, lo hizo de manera fría y cortante, el cual no paso desapercibido por la chica de cabello castaño.

"_Bueno… yo… yo solo…. quería volver a escuchar tu… voz"_ –dijo con sorpresa pero disimulándolo.

¿Mi… voz? –pregunto una desconcertada Natsuki- ¿Mi voz para qué? – volvió a preguntar con frialdad.

_**Disculpa se que estoy violando**_

_**Nuestro juramento**_

_**Se que estas con alguien, que no es el momento**_

_**Pero hay algo urgente que decirte este hoy.**_

"_Te extraño tanto y aún a pesar de este tiempo que ha pasado, mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado."_ –Natsuki se incomodo ante la confesión- _"Disculpa, no es mi intención incomodarte o molestarte en ningún sentido. Lo menos que deseo es causarte molestias… sé que… tienes a alguien mas en tu vida… que te ama y que le correspondes de la misma forma y…"_

¡Eso es algo que no te incumbe! –interrumpió con algo de molestia.

"_Eso… se podría decir que es verdad… es tu vida y lo que hagas o dejes de hacer son asuntos tuyos en las que no me debo de meter." _–dijo con algo de tristeza.

¡Exacto! ¡Son mis asuntos, no te metas! –respondió ya no disimulando su enfado.

"_Ten calma Natsuki, como te dije… no te llamo para molestarte en ningún modo, simplemente quería volver a escuchar tu voz y nada mas…"_ –dijo la castaña sintiendo una fuerte punzada en su pecho.

¿Acaso olvidaste la promesa que me hiciste hace 5 años? –dijo sintiendo un poco de desesperación.

"_No… no lo he olvidado… y hasta ahora lo he cumplido, si no, ve… esta es la primera vez en 5 años que te he hablo de nuevo…"_ -comenzó a sollozar- _"pero… si te he hablado es por que… ya… no… lo resis…to m…as"_ –comenzaron a caer unas lagrimas por sus mejillas.

_**Estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte**_

_**Agonizando muy lento y muy fuerte**_

¿Resistir? –pregunto una muy confundida Natsuki

"_¡Si Natsuki! ¡Ya-no-lo-resisto-mas! ¡Te necesito!, me haces demasiada falta, yo ya no se como seguir viviendo sin tener cerca tu presencia, sin poder mirar esos hermoso ojos verdes que posees, los cuales me hipnotizan y hacen que me pierda en algún lugar que no es de este mundo… sin… poder respirar tu dulce aroma… ese aroma tan característico en ti, que me embriaga y anega todos mis sentidos…"_ –se detuvo, sus lagrimas caían a raudales.

Yo… yo... –Natsuki no sabía que decir.

"_No digas nada Nat… no hace falta que digas algo… por el contrario, discúlpame por lo que te acabo de decir… no era mi intención confesarte lo que siento, simplemente quería escuchar tu voz por unos momentos…"_

Un silencio apareció por segunda ocasión, lo cual hacia que Shizuru se sintiera desesperada por el nulo sonido que había en el teléfono… caso contrario para Natsuki, quien con el silencio meditaba acerca de lo que debía hacer…

Oye Shizuru… -asintió Shizuru aun llorando- Lo… que… tengas que decirme… aaam… dímelo… yo… yo te… yo te escuchare hasta el final.

_**Vida, devuélveme mis fantasías**_

_**Mis ganas de vivir la vida**_

_**Devuélveme el aire...**_

Shizuru se quedo estupefacta ante el comentario de Natsuki. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo aún cuando ella se había quedado en shock.

¿Shi… Shizuru? –la llamo la chica de ojos verdes esmeraldas al escuchar el silencio en el que la castaña de ojos rojos entró.

"_A… aquí sigo Natsuki…"_ –respondió al ser sacada de su shock.

Bien… entonces… empieza que yo te escucho.

"_Pero… Natsuki… ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?"_ –preguntó Shizuru aun sollozando y con un toque de sorpresa.

Solo quiero que me digas la verdad.

"_¿La verdad? ¿La verdad de que Nat?"_

Si… quiero la verdad… TU verdad; aquella que haz estado guardando durante estos 5 años.

Una vez más, Shizuru se quedo sin palabras… si bien le sorprendía que Natsuki le estuviera pidiendo decirle la verdad… SU verdad; esa verdad que se ha guardado por que creía que era algo que debía guardar para ella misma, más que nada para no incomodar a Natsuki…

"_Yo… esto… mi… verdad…"_

Oye Shizuru…

"_Di… dime Natsuki…"_

No importa cuanto te demores en contármelo… tengo bastante tiempo para escucharte… así que no te preocupes.

"_Es que… prefiero no decirte mi verdad…"_

¿Por qué no? Anda, cuéntame… así como tú me escuchabas, quiero hacer lo mismo por ti.

"_No es lo mismo Nat… no es lo mismo lo que tu me contabas a lo que tu quieres que te cuente."_

No me interesa que no sea lo mismo… yo quiero escuchar lo que guardas, lo que escondes dentro de ti… eso es lo único que quiero.

"_¡No pidas eso Nat! ¡No me pidas decirte lo que mi corazón alberga desde hace muchos años…!"_ –los sollozos aumentaron.

Cuéntame Shizuru… dime… ¿Qué es lo que guarda tu corazón? ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Qué haz sentido en estos años sin tener noticias mías?

"_No Natsuki, no responderé a tus preguntas"_ –siguió sollozando, su pecho comenzó a oprimirse, las preguntas que hizo Natsuki, le dio justo en el clavo… conocía a la perfección las respuestas… pero de nada servía decírselas a ella.

Vamos Shizuru… suelta aquello que tienes dentro… sé que lo quieres soltar… vamos, ¡hazlo!

"_¡NO! ¡No sirve de nada decírtelo! ¡No sirve de nada decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos!"_ –Natsuki iba a decir algo pero Shizuru le corto antes_- "No sirve de nada Nat! Dime… ¿De qué me sirve decirte que te necesito a mi lado? ¿De qué me sirve decirte que te extraño? ¿De qué me sirve decirte que tu aroma es el más puro aire que puedo yo respirar? ¿De qué me sirve decirte que te sigo amando?"_ –lagrimas volvían a caen por sus mejillas, ya no las podía contener por mas tiempo.

_**Cariño mío, sin ti yo me siento vacío**_

_**Las tardes son un laberinto**_

_**Y las noches me saben**_

_**A puro dolor...**_

Las lagrimas seguían cayendo… y no era por gusto de la hermosa chica de ojos rojos, ya llevaba muchos años guardando las lagrimas... esas lagrimas que hubiera dado lo que fuera por que no cayeran mas… su principal intención no era llorarle por teléfono y decirle al amor de su vida aquello que la ha atormentado desde hace cinco años… cuando le pidió que se alejara de ella… explicaciones no le quiso dar por mas que se los pidió… solo se fue y la obligo a prometer no buscarla mas. Dolió. Mucho, pero lo acepto, por que sabia que Natsuki no sentiría lo mismo que ella… aun con el dolor en el pecho… tomo el primer avión y se fue de Fuuka, dejando lo que mas amaba.

"_Para mi ya no tiene sentido mi vida… ya no. Se que no correspondes mis sentimientos y daría por aunque sea de tener la oportunidad de tenerte cerca una vez mas, de abrazarte, respirar tu aroma, sentir tu calor, mirarte de cerca por unos cuantos minutos. Duele demasiado no poder ver tu hermosa sonrisa… esa sonrisa que hemos tenido la dicha pocas personas de poder ver en tu rostro… si Natsuki, me he dado cuenta de cuando tu sonrisa es verdadera, cuando te nace de verdad sonreír…"_ – un fuerte dolor en el pecho la hizo sentirse una vez mas hundida – _"estar sin ti en estos cinco años… me han hecho sentir vacía… a veces he deseado dejar de respirar mientras duermo para así ya no seguir sufriendo por este maldito amor que te tengo… que para desgracia mía no desaparece y siento que crece cada vez mas._

_**Quisiera decirte que hoy estoy de maravilla**_

_**Que no me ha afectado lo de tu partida**_

_**Pero con un dedo no se tapa el sol**_

_Perdóname… enserio perdóname por haber roto la promesa que te hice aquel 04 de octubre… pero es que… ya no soportaba no poder aunque sea hablar contigo… ¿sabes? Con solo verte y no poseerte me hacia feliz, el poder tenerte cerca me hacia feliz, no niego que no deseaba poder tocar tu piel, recorrerla, besarla, acariciarla, sentir que eras mía completamente" _–Natsuki se sonrojo a mas no poder al escuchar la confesión– "_cuando te conocí por primera vez, creí que solo eras una chica mas… pero no lograba comprender el por que llamabas de mas mi atención que cualquier otra chica del instituto. No pensé jamás que me gustarías y que me enamoraría de ti perdidamente… y cuando me di cuenta de que había un sentimiento totalmente desconocido para mi y que me hacia feliz y a la vez infeliz, quise vivirlo al máximo y desee que tu sintieras lo mismo… pero estabas tan enfocada a tu pasado que no me notabas y si lo hacías era para buscar ayuda en mi…"_

Silencio. El silencio se hizo presente una vez más, pero este fue interrumpido por los sollozos, esta vez no fueron de la castaña, si no de la morena, quien se sentía realmente culpable de todo el sufrimiento que había pasado la única persona que estuvo a su lado aun cuando ella trataba de alejarla. ¿Pero por qué alejarla de su lado? Sencillo. Tenía miedo. Así es. Tenía miedo. Natsuki Kuga sentía miedo de herir y ser lastimada, pero sobretodo, este ultimo.

Perdóname Shizuru –dijo Natsuki soltando amargas lagrimas – perdóname por todo el daño que te cause… me encerré demasiado en mis problemas que no veía el de los demás y es que era mas egoísta que ahora, no me interesaba que la gente se preocupara por mi, no quería a nadie a mi lado por que ya no quería sufrir mas, no quería sufrir por perder a esa persona, no quería que esa persona me traicionara y me abandonara a mi suerte cuando mas la necesitara, por eso quería alejarte, no quería ser lastimada por ti. Pero el miedo era mas grande y me cegó, no me permitía ver que en realidad te hacia daño. Cuando paso lo de las Hime's comprendí de que estaba en un error. Sabia que nunca me abandonarías ni me dejarías de apoyar como lo haz hecho desde que nos conocimos, pero me di cuenta de que mi verdadero miedo era el herir a las personas que me rodeaban, por que sabia que si las hería, se alejarían de mi lado, caso que nunca sucedió contigo. Pero era demasiada inmadura para haberme dado cuenta antes. Por eso… decidí que lo mejor era tomar distancia y que cada quien siguiera su camino, sabia que no estarías de acuerdo con las razones, por eso no te explique nada y te hice jurarme nunca mas buscarme, para que te dieras la oportunidad de estar con alguien mas. Pero creo que me equivoque de nuevo. Y solo te cause mas daño de lo que pensé, así que por favor… perdóname. –se soltó una vez a llorar.

Shizuru, no había interrumpido y escucho cada palabra que Natsuki tenia que decirle. No la culpaba de su sufrimiento, al final de cuentas, la estúpida que se enamoro fue ella y Natsuki solo es la victima de ese sentimiento.

"_No Natsuki. No tengo nada que perdonarte. Todos cometemos errores. Además… tenías otra cosa mas importante en tu mente que nada podía cambiarlo. Eres terca, pero eso no lo veas como defecto, si no como una hermosa virtud, por que por tu terquedad y orgullo es como te mantuviste con vida y seguiste adelante. Mi mayor error no fue el conocerte, si no el permitir que este sentimiento de amor creciera. Aunque no niego… que lo disfrute en su momento. Pero como todo dulce, también tiene su lado amargo. No te culpes de nada Nat… así pasan las cosas, así es la vida; bien para unos, mal para otros, pero eso no es razón para amargarse la vida. No sabes que daría poder decirte que me va bien, que soy feliz, que hay alguien más a mi lado, que me he vuelto a enamorar. No creas que no lo he intentado; hacer mi vida al lado de otra persona. Y no es que me falten pretendientes… simplemente no puedo olvidarte. Me esfuerzo, pero es realmente difícil. Se que lo lograre, amare a otra persona, pero jamás será de la misma manera en la que te he amado a ti. Lamento no poder decirte… que he sido feliz en algún momento, desde que nos separamos."_

_**Estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte**_

_**Agonizando muy lento y muy fuerte**_

"_Que mas quisiera yo, poder decirte esas palabras, pero por desgracia no es así. No vale tampoco la pena mentirte, así que lo mejor seria decirte la verdad; verdad que no quería contarte, pero por lo mismo de tu terquedad conseguiste hacerme hablar…"_ –sonrió un poco al igual que Natsuki, un poco mas calmadas ambas-_ "No te he mentido en ningún momento. No la he pasado nada bien desde que nos separamos. Siento que me muero en vida por no estar cerca de ti, por no saber nada de ti, por no poder verte, no poder sentirte, la vida se me complica de tan solo pensar en un: ´¿Estará bien?, ¿Con quién estará? ¿Es feliz?´. De tan solo pensarlo, sentía como me carcomía el alma y mi corazón se hacia añicos."_

_**Vida, **__**devuélveme mis fantasías**_

_**Mis ganas de vivir la vida**_

_**Devuélveme**__** el aire...**_

"_Hasta hace poco me encontré a Tokiha y me dio noticias tuyas; ¡Las primeras en 5 años! Me alegre de saber que te estaba yendo bien, que tenias un buen trabajo y que las cosas se te habían facilitado. Y… sentí que me moría cuando me dijo que estabas con alguien mas… que te habías enamorado y que vivías feliz; hasta quizás había planes de boda. Me partió el alma, pero en cierto modo estaba preparada para cuando llegara ese momento; en el que te enamorarías de alguien que no seria yo. Mantuve contacto con ella y algunas veces que me juntaba con ella me contaba algunas cosas que habías pasado. Claro que no preguntaba mucho, por que sabía que era tu vida y eran cosas que no debían ser contadas por otra persona que no fueras tú. Solo de esa manera me hacia sentir viva de nuevo. Con ganas de seguir adelante. Me resistí de pedirle tu número, pero no pude más. Le pedí de favor que no te dijera nada, que seria una sorpresa. Fue así como me dio tu numero… y eso fue hace un mes… y apenas hoy tuve el valor de llamarte… pero si tuve valor hoy es por que no resistía, necesitaba escuchar tu voz por unos instantes, platicar contigo, intercambiar palabras; saber de ti por ti misma y no por terceras personas"_

**Cariño ****mío, sin ti yo me siento vacio**

**Las tardes son un laberinto**

**Y las noches me saben**

**A puro dolor**

"_Es por eso… que estoy en este momento, contándote la verdad que he guardado y que he ocultado a todo el mundo… menos a ti."_

No dijo nada mas… sentía un enorme desahogo. Bien es cierto que se siente mas tranquila, que ya no hay más esa molestia que le impedía el poder respirar, pero no podía negar que se sentía vacía. Sabia que esos sentimientos que había guardado fueron apaciguándose, pero eso no quería decir que no le dolía el solo pensar que no podía estar cerca de la persona que más amaba; pero también se sentía feliz. Si. Feliz. Feliz de haber podido cruzar palabras con ella; de haber sido escuchada para desahogar esos sentimientos que solo le amargaban la vida. Además… de saber que la persona que ama, era feliz, quizás no con ella. Pero era feliz. Y eso era lo que mas le importaba.

Natsuki se mantenía en silencio. Sabía que era culpable del sufrimiento de esa persona especial. La única persona que jamás la abandono, al contrario, siempre estuvo a su lado. Y a pesar de que ella la había abandonado… la seguía amando intensamente como antes. Ante todas las palabras dichas entre ellas… una cosa le quedo claro… la vida te llena de oportunidades para solucionar los errores que se cometieron en el pasado, ya depende de uno remediarlos… o dejarlos como estaban. Y… Natsuki Kuga… había ya tomado una decisión.

**Vida, ****devuélveme mis fantasías**

**Mis ganas de vivir la vida**

**Devuélveme**** el aire...**

Shizuru… -asintió la castaña- a todo esto… he estado pensado. En lo que me haz dicho, en lo que hemos pasado… en lo que haz vivido… y he llegado a la conclusión… de que es hora de remediar mis errores… nuestros errores… o dejarlos como estaban… Tu ¿Qué opinas al respecto?

Shizuru permaneció en silencio. Era cierto… era momento de darle fin a su sufrimiento y a solucionar los errores que cometió. Pero… ¿Cuál es la solución para su sufrimiento? ¿Estar cerca de ella? ¿Volver a convivir con la persona que ama? O… ¿Resignarse y seguir adelante?

¿Shizuru? –llamo una peli azul, preocupada por el silencio en el que entro la ex-kaichou.

_¿Si, Natsuki?_ –respondió una castaña con decisión.

¿Qué haz pensado al respecto de lo que te dije?

"_Bueno… estar lejos de ti es en verdad una enorme tortura… y la vida sin ti es mucho mas difícil de lo que me imagine…"_

¿Pero…? –pregunto una Natsuki casi adivinando a lo que diría Shizuru.

"_Pero creo… que lo mejor es que sigamos como estamos… cada quien por su lado, siguiendo su camino… su destino; es lo mejor para las dos"_

¿Estás segura que es eso lo que quieres? –pregunto con la voz temblorosa.

"_Si… es lo mejor… y bueno… eso no quiere decir que perderé del todo el contacto contigo… me gustaría saber… tener noticias tuyas; saber que estas bien, que te esta yendo bien…"_

Creo que… tienes razón… es mejor seguir nuestros caminos… y por supuesto… me gustaría seguir sabiendo de ti; saber que ha llegado alguien a tu vida.

"_Asi será… tenlo por seguro…"_

Entonces… ¿hasta pronto? –preguntando para ver si recibía confirmación.

"_Si… Natsuki… hasta pronto…"_ –su voz y sus manos temblaban de saber que… tendría que cortar la llamada.

Te… -se interrumpio ante la palabra que iba a decir- Te cuidas mucho…

"_Igualmente… Natsuki…"_ –respiro profundamente y finalizo diciendo:- _"Nunca olvides… que yo… Te Amo."_

Y la llamada… se corto.

**Perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento**

**Pero me hacia falta escuchar de nuevo**

**Aunque sea un instante tu respiración**

"_Siempre… siempre te amare… Natsuki Kuga"_ –dio media vuelta… y salió del cubículo de teléfono, miro al cielo y dijo:- _"Y… asi será hasta el dia en que me muera"_ –sonrio… y comenzó su andar… le esperaban muchas cosas en el futuro, cosas realmente inesperadas- _"Me dio alegría… volver a escuchar tu melodiosa voz…"_

FIN

Extra:

Una morena se mantenía con la bocina del teléfono aun en su oído. Escucho como se corto la llamada, pero aun sabiendo que no escucharía la voz de la chica de ojos rojos, mantenía la bocina en su oído. Y era por que se había quedado en shock ante la última confesión que le hiciera…

Después de unos minutos… salió de su trance… y regreso a ver el teléfono… no pudo evitar sonreír… y solo unas palabras salieron de su boca… colgó el teléfono, tomo sus llaves… y salió del departamento en el que vivía.

Regresando la vista al teléfono… se podía observar que a un lado del aparato… se encontraba una foto de Natsuki… junto a Shizuru… en donde la chica de cabellos azules, sonreía con un sonrojo en el rostro mirando a la castaña.

Las palabras que Natsuki Kuga dijo fue:

Yo también te amo… Shizuru.

FIN

Al fin el final verdadero... xD si bueno este es mi primer sonfic... esta medio chafa... pero pues hice lo que pude xD se aceptan criticas constructivas... las negativas... por favor, mejor no digan nada... bueno me voy, cuidense mucho!

p.d: esta historia va dedicada a mi amiga... no hace falta que diga el nombre, ya que si no fuera por su presion... este songfic estaria incompleto asi como otros cuatro fics que tengo pendientes xD te quiero mucho!


End file.
